Nothing Fresher Than Blood
by 4horsesatetheworld
Summary: In which almost everyone become werewolves. Éponine centric. Background Bahorel/Feuilly and Courfeyrac/Jehan.
1. Chapter 1

Éponine sweeps the dirt from the bar floor out into the open Paris street. Her parents are still sleeping getting ready for the full moon that night. Éponine should be getting her rest to, but she had work to do. She catches a whiff of something not right in the street. It is not human, not animal, and not pack. Two boys stand across the street leaning against the wall. One wears all black with a leather jacket and a red pageboy cap. The other wears pastels and flower plants. They flash golden eyes at her. She walks up to them.

"What the hell are you fools doing here? You're not in the pack of Patron Minette. They do not take kindly to strangers in these parts," She tells the two strange boys.

"We're spies. We're spying. Alpha's orders," Red Hat replies.

"Well, find your Alpha and tell him to get the hell out of Paris if his pack wants to live. Patron Minette do not waste time with courtesy. They will slit your throats as you sleep without a second thought," Éponine dictates.

"Why are you telling us this, mademoiselle?" Flower Boy asks, "If you are part of Patron Minette, and you are, why are you not ripping our throats out? Thank you for not killing us, by the way."

"I have my reasons," She says curtly, "Now run along like good little werepups and tell your Alpha of what I said."

"Not unless you come with us," Red Hat says. Flower Boy looks at him sideways as if a demon is possessing his friend.

"Why?" She demands.

"For shits and giggles. Because of reasons," He replies, nonchalant, "Because our Alpha is sexy, and you should see him. Because I want to see how many men you can knock to their asses with one word. Because life is short, and you are hot. Shits and giggles, really."

"Fine. I will come. Give me one moment," She dashes inside, and changes into clean clothes that hide her knives well. Though if worst comes to worst, the fight will be with claws and teeth, not knives and fists.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell is she?" A were with curly black hair and large sideburns asks as they go through a door of some café.

"Cool it, Courf. She's with Bahorel," Flower Boy replies, "I don't know what goes through his head." Red Hat, who must be Bahorel, says, "Just trust me. It will be good. She's cool."

"Fine. Go in. If Enjolras gets pissed, it's on your head not mine," the new were, Courf, states.

"After you my lady," Bahorel opens the door for Éponine with a grand gesture. Éponine smirks and enters. It's bright lighted. Multiple strobe lights force the room into different colors every few seconds. Several boys stand around a map of Paris, and many other maps line the walls. They're all were; Éponine can smell it. A blonde boy wearing an old fashioned red waistcoat is clearly the Alpha. He points towards to a road in the suburbs, and says, "If we take this road, we could be out of here before moonrise."

"You won't get out of Paris fast enough. The Patron Minette will catch you as soon as you hit the boulevard. Then, they'll slaughter you," Éponine cuts in. The blond's head whips towards her. His eyes flash Alpha red, and he lets Éponine see his pearly whites. She smiles back, showing her Omega bottle green eyes.

"What is she doing here?" the Alpha asks.

"I brought her. Calm your tits, Enjolras," Bahorel answers.

"Éponine Thénardier, and you are the new alpha in town whose going to get him and all his friends killed if he doesn't tuck tail and run," Éponine denounced.

"Oh really? And why's that?" the boy from the door has come in. He stands looking at Éponine defiantly.

"Because, _Courf_," Éponine says, using the nickname Flower Boy used when they entered, "I could put anyone of you on your asses, even pretty alpha boy, and I'm an omega."

"Are you sure about that? I bet you ten bottles of the best wine in Paris that you can't," some drunk, from the smell, challenges her.

"I don't know, Grantaire. I don't think you have that much money," Bahorel jokes.

"You have a space?" Éponine demands, "If you don't believe me, I'll have to show you."

"Yes, Mademoiselle Thénardier. Of course we do. Do you need any other clothing? Any tape or the like?" The next one that speaks is a high-ranking beta, second in command by the looks of it.

"I'll fight like this. And just Éponine is fine," She replies.

"Okay. Right this way then," Beta boy answers. He turns and goes through another door. Bahorel comes behind Éponine and slings an arm around her shoulder. He whispers, "Remember, they're all classics," meaning classically trained boxers, "so let's see the streets."

"Please, I kick ass for shits and giggles," She whispers back. He throws his head back and laughs. She laughs, too, but hers is very different than his. His is a jolly laugh, the cheerful bark of a well-fed dog. Her is a terrible laugh, the cold roar of a starving wolf that sends shivers down fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Flower Boy fights her first. He's not great, so Éponine doesn't fight that hard. She doesn't even break a sweat. She tells him, "Nice tat," when his shirt rides up to expose a belladonna tattoo. The fight lasts about 2 minutes. Another boy wearing a shirt with the polish eagle on it fights her next. He is easily beaten with a hard elbow to the face and a punch to the balls. Bahorel enters the ring next.

"You just hit my boyfriend. Can't let you get away with that, can I?" he jokes.

"He started it," Éponine replies. Bahorel steps into the ring, a smile on his face, and he brings his hands up to classic boxing position. Éponine smirks and raises hers in the same manner. He strikes first with a sidekick that she easily blocks. She twists his leg until he is forced to fall on to his back. He hops up again, and she attacks. A quick feint with her left fist towards his neck while a real punch towards his solar plexus, he blocks both. Her left hand is on the right, so she brings it back and drags her long nails across his face. Bahorel steps back, his hand on his bleeding face. She giggles cheekily and gives him a curtsy. He roundhouse kicks her in the side, and she stumbles. He punches the back of her knee, and she falls. She swings her leg around causing him to fall back on to his hand. He pushes off them and does a back flip away from her. She dances grapevine round him, and picks a bottle of wine from one of the boys watching. She downs most of it in one gulp. Setting it down, she lunges towards Bahorel. He rolls out of the way and grabs the wine bottle. He swings it, and she brings her arm up to protect her face. The glass shards imbed themselves in her arm, and she only has a moment to glare at him before he lunges at her with the broken bottle. She brushes away the bottle stub, and hits him in the solar plexus. He groans and falls back. Bile rises out of Bahorel's throat and falls to the floor. She knees him in the face, and he collapses with his back on the ground. She lightly puts her foot on his neck. Éponine looks towards the pack surrounding the ring, staring the blond Alpha in the eye. She vaults over the ropes, and walks toward the bar they have in the corner. She grabs a vodka bottle off the top shelf and retreats into the other room without a word. She doesn't allow herself to grimace until she reaches that room.


End file.
